16 November 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-11-16 ;Comments *Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions mistakenly puts the Les Thugs recordings as of 1st December 1987 (which by the way was a repeat session broadcast) instead of 8th November 1987. *Peel's show starts at 3:03 of File 1, where he just came back from Germany yesterday. *Peel mentions that he thinks the Chills are great live after seeing them perform in Borkum, Germany, but thought their last session was a bit disappointing. He also goes on to praise German artist Santrra Oxyd who also was touring with the Chills. *Peel plays a song from Israeli artist Ofra Haza, which Eric B & Rakim used for their track Paid In Full (Coldcut Remix). *Peel plays a track from Dinosaur Jr. covering Peter Frampton's Show Me The Way. *Peel plays couple of tracks from the Skinny Boys' latest LP, whose track Cries Of The City makes a reference to Nat King Cole, who gets an airplay on the show. *Peel mentions his friend Ian McFee bought a record of drag boat racing, which he plays a snippet on the show. Sessions * Les Thugs #1. Recorded: 1987-11-08. * McCarthy #2. Recorded: 1987-10-20. Broadcast: 28 October 1987 Tracklisting *Chills: Doledrums (LP - Kaleidoscope World) Creation *Santrra Oxyd: Auto *Les Thugs: Intro / Les Thugs / Little Kiddy (session) *Marxist Brothers: Emille #''' *McCarthy: Should The Bible Be Banned? (session) *Articles Of Faith: Remain In Memory (LP - In This Life) Lone Wolf *Just-Ice: Lyric Licking (12" - Going Way Back / Lyric Licking) Fresh *Ofra Haza: Im Nin'Alu (v/a LP - WOMAD Talking Book: Volume Four - An Introduction To Asia 1) WOMAD *Dinosaur Jr.: Show Me The Way (CD - You're Living All Over Me) SST *Les Thugs: Bulgarian Blues (session) *Mikey-D & The L.A. Posse: I Get Rough (12" - I Get Rough / Go For It) Public *Electro Hippies: Sheep (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *McCarthy: This Nelson Rockefeller (session) *James Taylor Quartet: Be My Girl (v/a LP - Medway Powerhouse Vol. 1) Hangman *Wedding Present: What Did Your Last Servant Die Of? (LP - George Best) Reception *Skinny Boys: Skinny & Proud (LP - Skinny & Proud) Jive *Bog-Shed: Geoff's Big Problem (LP - Brutal) Shelfish *Les Thugs: Legal Drugs (session) *Chuck Berry: Maybelline (v/a LP - Cruisin' 1955) Increase *Fats Domino: Ain't It A Shame (v/a LP - Cruisin' 1955) Increase *McCarthy: Charles Windsor (session) :(Peel advertises for listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty) *New Order: Truth (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Moatsville String Ticklers: Moatsville Blues *Pixies: Isla De Encanta (LP - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD *Skinny Boys: Cries Of The City (LP - Skinny & Proud) Jive *Nat 'King' Cole Trio: Are You Fer It? (LP - In The Beginning) Brunswick *Les Thugs: About Your Life (session) *Lizard Train: Nude On Fire (LP - Slippery) Zinger *'''No Artist: Big Sounds Of The Drag Boats (LP - The Big Sounds Of The Drag Boats) Capitol (Peel plays a snippet) *Mahlathini: Kumnyama Endlini (LP - The Lion Of Soweto) Earthworks *McCarthy: The Funeral (session) *Colorblind James Experience: First Day Of Spring (LP - The Colorblind James Experience) Fundamental Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B5039XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) C108a And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too ; Length * 1) 1:59:58 * 2) 0:47:44 (from 0:43:39) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Many thanks to ... ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5039/1) * 2) Mooo Category:1987 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Available online